365 days
by BabyHarley19
Summary: Roxie decides it's time to reveal how she feels about Percy. Will Percy return her feelings or will they remain friends. Read and find out.


**I'm back at it again! Sorry for not writing anything as of late but with work and starting College soon, I have had no free time. Now I've been thinking of another Percy/OC story so I hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I own only Roxie and nothing else**

**Summary: Roxie decides it's time to reveal how she feels about Percy. Will Percy return her feelings or will they remain friends. Read and find out.**

"Tell me again why we are going to listen to Roxie's band?" Ron complained, turning to face Percy. "We are going because Roxie is our friend and this is important to her." Percy responded calmly. "Besides, Roxie said they are going to perform a song she wrote(a/n not really, I just felt it would be cool if Roxie wrote it) called 365 days." Fred explained, smirking."I heard some of it last night when Roxie was at the house. she was singing a little bit of it." George said, the tips of his lips were twitching upward and he was glancing at Percy. When they entered the three broomsticks, they were surprised to see a large crowd. Roxie was in the front of the stage that had been created, messing with her Purple and black electric guitar. Behind her were 2 other people, a girl won the drums, the other on an electric guitar. There was a portable mic on Roxie's cheek, which made you look at her face, which led to looking at her brown eyes, to her blonde hair. Or at least, to Percy it did. The group took their seats, going from Fred to George to Ron to harry to Hermione to Percy. The song started out with some drums followed by a guitar. Then Roxie started singing, her voice surprising everyone.

_Monday_

_Well baby I fell for you_

_Tuesday_

_I wrote you this song_

**Roxie was looking at her friends, smiling because they all know who she wrote this for**

_Wednesday_

_I wait outside your dorm_

_Even though I know it's wrong_

_Seven days a week_

_Every hour of the month_

_Gotta let you know_

_Where my heart is comin' from_

_**Her gaze turned to the person next to Hermione, and the group looked that way, smiling to see she was looking at Percy**_

_I shouldn't feel this way_

_But I gotta say_

_Baby I gotta let you know_

_I will try everything_

_To make you come closer to me_

_And baby do you believe_

_That it's not just a phase_

**Percy's eyes bulged, filling with small tears, shocked and happy to realize his best friend loved him because he loved her as well.**

_How can I get it through_

_To tell you what I can't lose_

_I'll try 365 days_

_365 ways to get to you_

_To get to you, you, you, you baby_

_Every second_

_Every tick tick of the clock (every second)_

_I want you all to myself (all to myself)_

**Percy had tried telling the blonde haired witch that he loved her he just didn't know how without ruining their friendship. Now he could finally tell her**

_Every second_

_Every tick tick of the clock_

_I just can't help myself_

_Feeling kinda guilty,_

_But boy I can't stop_

_Boy I don't want nobody else_

_No one else no one else_

**By the end of the song, Percy had a huge grin on his face.**

_I'll try everything_

_To make you come closer to me_

_I'll try 365 days_

_365 ways to get to you_

Percy as well of the rest of the audience were on their feet clapping. Being in the front row had its perks because at that time, Roxie was staring straight at Percy with a huge smile, confirming the song was for him. Percy ran up to the stage, climbing the stairs, ignoring the stares his family and the crowd were giving him. Percy threw himself into Roxie's arms, embracing her. Roxie hugged him back, and much to his brothers surprise, Percy was in tears, and Roxie was whispering things in his ear. By the time everyone was back at the burrow, Roxie was asleep in Percy's arms, his own arms wrapped around her like he was afraid Roxie would disappear if he let go. Everyone knew this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

_A/N The song "365 days" is by Leon Thomas III, Victoria Justice, not Roxie. But it has a few slight modifications, mostly being it's a female voice, so it had to be changed to female lyrics. Hope you all enjoyed. Until next time._


End file.
